


Parents

by Sphenimersus



Series: Ace's Brother Complex [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother Complex, Crack, Cute, Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Humor, Post-Marineford, readers might get diabetes bc it's sweet XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus
Summary: Whitebeard invited Luffy to be his son. As expected, Luffy refused, but now, Ace needed help figuring out their whole family tree.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate
Series: Ace's Brother Complex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049096
Comments: 51
Kudos: 432





	Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Marineford except everyone got out alive. Not well, but alive and that's what matters imo.

"Become my son." Pops was sitting in his chair with multiple IVs stuck to him. He was _not_ supposed to be there, but he wanted to see Luffy now that the kid was finally awake.

Ace already knew the answer to the question, but he tried to stay silent because his little brother was wrapped in bandages and sitting in his lap. Flopped over his lap to be exact, and it would be embarrassing to be in such a state in front of his father and older brothers but everything came second because his priority had always been – and would always be – Luffy, his little brother.

It took another moment before the statement fully processed in Ace's mind, and well, to say he was upset would be an understatement. Because while Ace had no problem accepting new brothers in everything but blood, he refused to share his little brother with those _brutes_.

Luffy was _his_ little brother and _only his_ little brother for as long as Ace had a say in it. Well, that wasn't true actually. Ace was okay with sharing Luffy as a little brother with _one_ other person, but that particular person was long gone.

Ace looked down and then promptly pretended he didn't see anything. Ace was determined to say that his little brother was _not_ picking his nose in front of Pops. Yep, definitely not. It was just that Luffy's finger was inside his nose. Yep, nothing else. Totally not doing possibly the rudest thing in all books of manners in front of someone who offered to be his father.

Ace could already feel Luffy heating up from thinking too much, and he wasn’t sure why his little brother was thinking so much. Finally, Luffy said a simple, "No."

_(One would have thought that after taking a few minutes to think the boy would give an explanation, but no, this was Monkey D. Luffy and Ace expected nothing else.)_

Then Luffy grinned his best grin. The one he had when he talked about _family_ , and Ace could feel the curiosity in the audience.

"You can't be my dad because Shanks is."

And everyone was confused because they clearly remembered the marines declaring that Luffy was the son of Dragon the Revolutionary, so how the hell was he Red-Haired’s kid? And when the hell did that wandering Yonko become a dad?

Luffy tried to find words to explain why Shanks was his dad. Finally, he said with a small nod, "He took care of me when I was little."

Ace still felt the confused stares being sent in their direction, so he decided it would be better for him to elaborate, "Shanks saved Luffy's life when he was little, and sort of became like a hero, role model, dad for him? I'm not sure if Luffy ever told Shanks about his status as 'Dad' though." The fire logia put his head on top of Luffy because he knew the little bugger was starting to feel restless, but Luffy needed to stay still because he was still covered in bandages from head to fucking toe. _Little shit can't give his big brother a break._

"Gurarara," Pops’ laugh was softer than usual but still filling them all with comfort. "I'll leave that to Akagami then."

Luffy excitedly replied, "But I can call you something else! Like… Gramps. Wait, no, Gramps is Gramps. Ummm, Grandpops? You're as old as Gramps, and you have white hair!"

And no, fuck no, Luffy did _not_ just call Pops _Grandpops_ because this was already a fucked up family tree, and Ace did _not_ need anymore confusion.

But Pops was laughing louder, like he _loved_ the suggestion. And _of course_ he did. "Then you can be my first grandson."

Ace was confused, and he was pretty sure the rest of the crew was too because what the hell they have a… nephew now? Of some sort? He eyed his little brother who was just grinning tiredly, "Okay, Grandpops!"

Ace was still confused because what the fuck just happened. Pops got a grandson, so did that make Pops Shanks’ dad by default? Was Shanks their brother now? Or maybe an in-law of some sort but still family by extension and what was going on everything was still confusing as fuck. Times like these made Ace wish he smoked or drank more beer.

Luffy was a loudmouth like usual – also tamer than usual because he was in Ace's arms – and the brat had the gall to say, "But you're not captain because I'm the one who will become the Pirate King!"

 _Bless the four seas,_ Ace smiled, almost grinning. He was so fucking proud of his idiot baby brother who was relentless in chasing his dreams.

"Don't worry, brat. We will be allies at equal footing," Whitebeard said fondly.

 _Uh, what now?_ Ace wanted to scream to the world that his little brother was the only one who could possibly make everyone do whatever the hell he wanted without even trying. Because how, just _how_ , did "You can't be captain" become "We will be allies at equal footing." Ace was so fucking proud of his kid brother.

“Good,” Luffy gave a satisfied grin, still trapped in his brother’s arms.

Ace wanted to coo because his brother was so damn cute. Oh, did he mention that he loved his little brother? That he was willing to destroy the world if it made Luffy sad? Because, yes, Ace would do that and blow up the world more than once if necessary.

* * *

**Bonus 1:**

"Hey, Luffy, why not call Pops your Uncle?" Ace asked while laying down on their shared bed. 

They turned to face one another, and the look Luffy gave him was _that_ look. Like he just said the stupidest thing in the world. It was usually irritating being given this particular look from _Luffy_ , but Ace could deal with this. He almost lost his precious little brother after all. He could deal with whatever shit Luffy was about to say.

"Aaaccceeeee, Giant Ossan is as old as Gramps! He's prolly old enough to be Shanks's dad, so of course he's Grandpops!"

Right, Luffy logic. Wait… That actually sounded like very normal logic. And oh. Oh, no. Maybe _Ace_ was the one without logic because Pops really _was_ that old. Maybe it was Ace that had been calling Pops the wrong name this whole time.

Somehow his baby brother made more sense than him! How did that happen?!

* * *

**Bonus 2:**

Shanks stepped onto _Moby Dick_ after being granted permission to come aboard. He had his jar of sake which he placed in front of Whitebeard.

“Brat.”

“Hmm?”

“You got yourself a son ten years ago.”

Shanks paused, “I did?”

“Gurarara, when I asked the straw hat brat to become my son, he said that he already has a dad. You,” Whitebeard chuckled.

“What?” Shanks was still confused because _where was this old man going with this?_

“Then he said I could be his grandpops.”

“Okay…?”

“So some of my sons said that you’ve become my son by default.”

Shanks dropped his sake bowl in shock, “WHAT? Nononono, nope, I’ll only have one captain and father in my entire life. I am definitely not gonna be your son, Whitebeard. Nope nope nope. Oh, wait, Luffy called me his dad? I’m a dad, holy shit BENN.” The red-haired man dashed away towards the railings of _Moby Dick_ and shouted at his crew back on _Red Force_. “BENN, I’M A DAD!!!! WE NEED TO PARTY! LUFFY CALLED ME HIS _DAD._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Two years later, Ace and Luffy meet Sabo at Dressrosa and a tearful reunion ensues! ≧◡≦


End file.
